video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Flame of the Barbary Coast
|catalogue number = VC3023 |rating = |running time = 87 minutes|re-release date = }}Flame of the Barbary Coast is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 7th April 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd on 3rd November 1986. Description The Barbary Coast of San Francisco - famed for its gambling houses, wild living and even wilder women. Into this den of iniquity rides John Wayne. He proceeds to amass a small fortune at the tables only to be cheated of his winnings. Undererred, he becomes a successful professional gambler and builds a saloon that outshines all others. Then, one fateful night, disaster strikes. Natures nost cataclysmicforces are unleashed in the historic San Francisco earthquake which ravages the Barbary Coast. This is the spectacular film that carned cinema's most popular and endearing star - John Wayne - his lifelong nickname "The Duke". Flame of the Barbary Coast is a fine way to remember the greatest screen gunslinger of them all. Cast *John Wayne as Duke Fergus *Ann Dvorak as Ann "Flaxen" Tarry *Joseph Schildkraut as Boss Tito Morell *William Frawley as Wolf Wylie *Virginia Grey as Rita Dane *Russell Hicks as Cyrus Danver, reformer and owner of the San Francisco Star newspaper *Jack Norton as Byline Conners, reporter for the San Francisco Star *Paul Fix as Calico Jim *Manart Kippen as Dr. Gorman *Eve Lynne as Martha, Morell's secretary *Marc Lawrence as Joe Disko, a card sharp who tries to cheat Duke *Butterfly McQueen as Beulah, Flaxen's maid *Rex Lease as Collingswood, a headwaiter *Hank Bell as Hank, cabby *Al Murphy as Horseshoe Brown Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning Screen * A Republic Production logo (1945-1947) * Start of Flame of Barbary Coast (1945) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Flame of Barbary Coast (1945) * The End * Closing Credits Film Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * A Republic Production logo (1945-1947) * Start of Flame of Barbary Coast (1945) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Flame of Barbary Coast (1945) * The End * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 second release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Flame-of-the-Barbary-Coast-VHS-Video-Retro-_57.jpg|Back cover Flame-of-the-Barbary-Coast-VHS-Video-Retro-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:John Wayne Classics Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Western Videos by V.C.I.